ByaXRen: A sweet Surprise
by Borimamiss
Summary: Renji is having a hard time accepting that his roommate Ichigo is throwing him a birthday party because he's scarred by the memory of a beautiful man he met long ago at his 19th birthday. Will Renji get over it on time, or have the surprise of his life?


Renji was focusing on stacking the canned food on the shelves infront of him. One by one, he'd reach his hand in the box, pull out some sort of canned soup or canned beans and place them in an orderly line on the metal shelf; making sure to twist the can accordingly so the label was facing outward.

"Hey man."

Renji looked over his shoulder from his slumped position on the floor to see a chipper orange haired man walking toward him.

"Hey Ichigo. What's popping?" Renji asked, in a not so excited tone.

Ichigo grinned and tossed on a red vest that said "CVS" on it.

"Nothin much man."

Renji just smiled weakly, and turned to continue what he was doing. Ichigo grinned even wider. He knew exactly why his red headed friend was acting so gloomy and sluggish. Ichigo trudged over to where Renji was sitting, and playfully kicked him in the back.

"Stop acting like a little teenager. You're 23 today. We're throwing you a party, _get over it_."

Renji let out a very long and dragged out sigh. He put up the last can, grabbed the empty box, and got off the floor; dragging the box behind him. Ichigo lazily followed.

"Dude. Why do you always have to be this way on your birthday? Three years ago? You got drunk during your party. The year after that? You got drunk before your party. Last year? You took a surprise trip to Toronto." Ichigo said, waving his hands in the air trying to act out the scenarios with his hands.

Renji had reached the cash register with Ichigo right behind him. He threw the box in the back, got behind the register, and started playing with his stretchy bracelet that had all the keys for the store on it. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You're so weird on your birthday. Like, _any_ other day you'd totally be down for a party. Hell, even a Clay Aiken concert!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Renji glared at him.

"I'm gay, not a _fag_." Renji spat, singling out a key on his bracelet and opening the cash register.

"Could you atleast finally tell me? I mean, you were fine four years ago, when you were _normal_."

Ichigo joined Renji behind the cash register, and started fixing knick-knacks and candy bars.

"You mean, tell you why I get an attitude about it? Or tell you why I would rather stick a fork in my eye than go to a Clay Aiken concert?" Renji answered sarcastically.

Ichigo glared at Renji from his sideview and pushed the candy bars he was straightening all the way down the length of the counter. It looked like he was about to say something, when Renji's pocket began vibrating.

"Oh. would you look at_ that_, got a text. Can't talk Ichigo. Dyer texting emergency. Sorry." Renji said, smirking and closing the cash register.

Renji took off his red vest, his keys dangling and making noise in the process, and briskly walked to the back room to take an early break. Ichigo just stood there, leaning against the counter, shaking his head and mumbling something under his breath.

"Freakin' ass."

The sun was setting, and Ichigo had his back against the wall near the entrance of the pharmacy, waiting for Renji to finish locking up. The atmosphere was odd, because nobody was inside, and it was almost dark.

"I fucking hate this place, but, it's totally worse when it's dark. It's like, one of those horror movies, and the guy is going to jump out from behind a display any second now." Ichigo said, staring at his phone rampantly text messaging.

Renji exited the back room, jangling the store keys around in his hand. Leather jacket in one hand, keys and a vitamin water in the other.

"Hey. We already closed the register. Are you going to open it again to pay for that drink?" Ichigo asked. "Cuz we're already late to your own party, you know that right?"

Renji rolled his eyes, and pushed the door open passing Ichigo.

"Guess not." Ichigo said, grinning.

"I steal from this place when it's open, you think I give a idamn/i more, when it's closed?" Renji asked sarcastically, pulling the two doors together and locking them; pulling on them hard to make sure their locked properly.

Ichigo started walking with his lazy walk to his car, while Renji tried to chug the yellow Vitamin water down. He was having a hard time, but he'd rather do that then think about his God forsaken party that awaited him. Renji was still in denial. With every sip he drank, two headshakes followed. He couldn't believe he was going to have to sit through yet another snooze fest.

_Atleast i'll have something in my stomach before I get completely throwed. _Renji thought, entering Ichigo's car and pulling out his favorite pack of cigarettes.

Ichigo put his car into gear and began backing out when he caught sight of the menthols.

"Smoking causes cancer. Cancer kills." Ichigo stated, as if he was reading out of a textbook. His eyes still on the road.

Renji put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, cracking a window halfway.

"Well see. What I was _hoping_ to do, was smoke this entire pack before we hit our apartment. _That_ way, I could catch that cancer you were talking about and die. _Before_ having to suffer through the pain of "SURPRISE"!"

Renji's mouth was full of sarcasm as he was pretending to be the astonished crowd. Ichigo chuckled, and exited the parking lot. His motor was loud and rough.

"Renji...be nice." Ichigo said, dragging out the word "nice".

Renji just chuckled.

"You know what would be even cooler than a surprise for me? When i'm dead, before we get there of course, you can carry my body into the apartment. So. When they yell surprise, it'll actually be a surprise on them." Renji said, chuckling with disdain.

Ichigo just shook his head and smiled.

"They're not going to yell surprise Renji. This is a totally chill party. Only close friends, and maybe a tiny few others." Ichigo said, only mumbling the last part.

Renji took a big drag from his cig filling up his lungs, and let it out in a big puff. Then he turned his head sharply to the left and stared Ichigo down.

"Did I mention there would be cake?" Ichigo said, pretending to cough.

"And, what was that last thing you just said that you casually left out a couple of hours ago when explaining things to me?" Renji snickered, his face in total disbelief. "I can't believe you freaking set me up! This, is fucking anarchy! Ichigo Kurosaki! Damn you!"

Renji was now yelling and cursing, flailing his arms in the air and making the smoke spread around the car even worse. Ichigo was clenching his jaw. He hated it when Renji threw tantrums like this. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his patience.

"For FUCKS sake Renji. Calm down! You're just going to have to deal with it!"

"How the hell do people we don't even know manage to get invited to my party? Can you tell me how that happens?" Renji asked, his cigarette already burnt down to the filter.

"Well. My sister invited some of her friends over. Ummm, and...yep that's it." Ichigo replied.

Renji leaned all the way over to the drivers seat. He was leaning on the emergency break, and practically breathing down Ichigo's neck. He was looking him dead in the eye.

"There'ssss something you're hidingggg isn't there?" Renji asked, inquisatively.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't want to say anything. So I won't." Ichigo said, his gaze focused only on the road.

Renji sat back in his place on his seat, and crossed his arms, looking out the window.

"Oh, you had better tell me Kurosaki. Or i'm never letting you bring home another woman again. I hear you guys, all moaning and sweet talking and what not. Just because i'm gay, doesn't mean i'm deaf!" Renji said.

"Um. Then i'll just go to _her_ place?" Ichigo replied, shaking his head and laughing.

Renji sighed, yet another, desperate sigh.

"Tell me Goddammit." Renji said, pouting like a child.

"Renji. Can something about your birthday be a surprise?"

"No. I have to know everything that's going to happen. Look, I just have to be prepared, alright? You never know when..."

Renji trailed off, and leaned his head against the window. He watched the world pass them by as they were driving in a beautiful neighborhood full of lush trees and houses.

"You never know when? You never know when what?" Ichigo asked, perplexed.

Renji just shook his head, and stared outside. As if. His mind had been taken away, and he was in a wonderland. His head was elsewhere, full of nostalgic and sad thoughts. Ichigo noticed right away.

"I'll tell you. Alright? Are you happy?"

Renji seemed to snap out of it instantly as he whipped his head around and hugged Ichigo.

"Thank you Jesus." Renji whispered.

Ichigo shrugged Renji off.

"On one condition." Ichigo said icely.

Renji just shook his head and re-crossed his arms.

"Oh, I knew this was going to happen. Fine, what do you want?" Renji said, angstily.

Ichigo drew a big breath and let it out before finally asking.

"I want you, to tell me, why the hell you spaz out whenever it's your birthday."

Renji and Ichigo exchanged odd glances for about a minute. Renji rolled his eyes.

"Alright. But then you tell me what it is you're not telling me immediately after."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. Renji decided to lay his seat all the way back. He wanted to be comfortable while he told Ichigo his sad tale.

"Alright. Here I go." Renji said dramatically, kicking his feet up on the dashboard.

"I'm all ears." Ichigo replied.

"Well. It was my 19th birthday party. I had just moved out with you and my Mom was already getting those attachment issues. So, like any good Mom I guess, she decided to throw me a party. She went through all my facebook friends without me knowing, and like an idiot, invited all of them. Only about forty showed up, but that was still a hell of alot of people for our old living room. I guess some assholes thought it was like, a teen drinking party or something, so they texted more people to come. All of the sudden, like, out of nowhere, people I didn't know were infiltrating the place without even knowing why the fuck they were there. Just, a bunch of bored teenagers on a Saturday thinking it was a rager party."

Ichigo was nodding his head and paying close attention to the story.

"My Mom, thought of calling the cops, but I told her not to cuz she could get blamed for giving alcohol to a minor. Some dicks brought alot of beer, and everyone was throwing themselves on everyone. I told my Mom I would take care of it, and for her to just leave the house for a bit. I promised her the party would be completely over before she returned. Well, at first I was yelling at everybody to get the fuck out, and that only worked for about ten or fifteen people who took going to jail seriously. Everyone else was gladly puking on themselves and taking part of debauchery without giving a rat's ass WHOSE house they were in."

Ichigo interrupted.

"That's the big reason? Because you couldn't clear your Mom's house? Is that what's been scarring you this entire time?" Ichigo joked.

Renji glared at him with serious eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. Continue."

"_Anyways_. I began to get frustrated and figured there was no way I would be able to break up the party without getting the cops involved. So, I went into my old room and slammed the door. I mean, I locked it and everything so no one could get in. When I turned around-"

Renji started beaming from ear to ear. His cheeks even tinted slightly.

"-there was this, absolutely gorgeous guy, _LAYING_ on my bed. His face was all, shocked, like he was a deer in headlights. It was the cutest thing ever. He looked around my age, a little older. Of course, I was a skinny ass runt back in the day. Didn't hit my growth spurt until I was 21 I guess. But, I digress. So, back to this hot guy. He looked like he was way older because he was so muscular and his body was already developed and everything. He had like, mid-length black hair, and he was white. There was something oriental about him, but I couldnt figure out what it was."

"Ok, ok! I get it, he was an attractive man. Move on. _Please_." Ichigo insisted.

Renji just shook his head.

"Well, when I saw him, I couldnt take my eyes off him. He couldnt take his eyes off me either. But I figured it was because I scared the shit out of him. I asked him what he was doing in my room, and he said he was trying to escape the noise and the drama. I said I was doing the same thing and that I was really bummed out about it because it was my birthday party. He was like "Oh, it's your birthday party"? and I was like "Yeah. But my Mom was an idiot and accidentally invited the whole world." He laughed at that cheesy joke, and we really hit it off. Of course, you know me. I couldnt resist flirting with the guy. I mean he was gorgeous and we were sitting on my bed. So, I was like "So, are you here with your girlfriend?" and he was like "No. Best friend actually. He told me there was going to be some radical party. It didn't turn out how I expected it to. I don't really like parties with alcohol and loud music." I was like "Me neither." But, I figured since he wasn't all weirded out by the obvious "wondering if your taken" question, I figured he was bi-sexual or something."

"Yeah. I remember for some reason that seemed to be a fad back in '07." Ichigo said, laughing.

"HaHa." Renji said, sarcastically.

"Go on." Ichigo said.

"Well. The sexual tension was definitely there. So, I made a move and kissed him." Renji said, putting his hands behind his head and smiling.

Ichigo waited. Renji said nothing.

"Wait a minute, that's _it_?" Ichigo asked, pulling into their apartment complex.

Renji smiled.

"Not really. It was like..." Renji went into daydream mode and began whispering. "...the best kiss. No, the most passionate kiss i've ever had in my entire life up to date." Renji was stroking the window with his index finger.

Ichigo managed to find a parking space, and he killed the engine.

"So. You hate your birthday, because your birthday 4 years ago..was awesome. Gotcha." Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Let me finish alright? Anyways, after we kissed, something weird happened. We like, stared at each other for a long time. Like, longer than two humans who just met each other should stare. Then, one thing led to another, and I ended up fucking him doggy style on my old bed." Renji said, a hint of sadness still in his voice.

Ichigo looked entirely too confused for his own good.

"RENJI. That makes no fucking sense. That sounds _awesome_. You got laid. What is the problem?" Ichigo asked, extending his arms outwards and shrugging.

Renji looked at Ichigo with an empty stare. His eyes teared a little at the sides, but he wiped them away with his sleeves.

"Don't you get it?" Renji asked, his voice cracking.

Ichigo shook his head.

"After all of that, I told him I loved him. I had never felt that way about someone in my whole life. I have no idea what it was, but something just clicked. After we fucked, we just layed there in bed together, holding each other. Little did we know, our neighbors had called the police, and they were clearing the whole house out while we were still in bed. By the time we even realized the music had been cut, the police broke down my door and forced us out. In all the confusion and the talking to the police and whatever, I didn't realize they had forced him to leave. I didn't even remember his name..." Renji confessed, his head bowed down in shame.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he put his hand over his heart.

"Dude. That's some serious emotional shit." Ichigo said.

Renji smiled, and tried to shake off the old feelings that were coming back to him. Ichigo rubbed his shoulder.

"Now...I can never look at my birthday the same. It's no longer happy for me. It's just, a big memory of the one that got away." Renji choked.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Then ugh...you're going to fucking hate what I have to say." Ichigo said, his face all squinched up in regret.

"What?"

Ichigo put his head down in embarrassment.

"My sister didn't only invite some of her friends. She invited some gay guys some friends of hers knew from work. She's been set on fixing you up with someone, and this was her way of giving you a surprise. I'm sorry bro."

Renji's jaw dropped and let his forehead fall on his open hand.

"You mean to tell me there are men in there who are at my birthday party to check me out like i'm in a catalog?" Renji said, in disgust.

"Well at first I thought it was a great plan. I mean, I thought gay people loved that. No offense. But, after hearing that story, I feel like shooting myself."

Renji opened the door of the car and began walking to their apartment. Ichigo quickly exited the car himself, and locked it, trying to keep up with Renji.

"Let's get this over with!" Renji exclaimed, throwing his fists in the air.

When Renji opened the door, a bunch of smiling faces greeted him. No one said Surprise or anything like that, they just smiled. A large pink and yellow cake was on a table in the tiny dining room to his left. To his right, a shitload of people he didn't know. He didn't care to find out about them either. Renji immediately went to the fridge and grabbed the smirnoff he saved for an 80's movie marathon or occasions such as these. He opened it, and began throwing it back like it was water and he was in the Gobe desert.

"Renji! Please, don't get drunk this time!" Ichigo's sister called from the living room couch.

Renji stopped guzzling the dangerous liquid for a split second and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry, who was born this day?" Renji said rudely, one hand on his hip. He really didn't want to hear it.

Ichigo's sister just shook her head and looked at Renji like she regretted ever meeting him.

"Oh. _Fuck off_." Renji spat, finishing the rest of his smirnoff.

His head was already begininng to feel a little lighter.

"Renji. Come on, act your age." Ichigo whispered in his ear. "Look, atleast play nice for an hour. One hour, that's all I ask I beg you. Then, we'll kick these guys out. How does that sound?"

At this point, Ichigo was desperate. He didn't want this night ending with the cops either.

"Oh..it's all good boy!" Renji yelled, throwing his hands up in gangster signs.

Ichigo's face turned bright red. His sister's as well. Everyone else was just pretending to talk and not look, when in reality they were regretting coming.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Renji shouted, pointing at himself. "Yes ME. LOOK AT ME. Yes, you too SIR. THANK YOU."

Ichigo buried his face in his hands.

"Tonight, I don't wanna meet anyone, I don't wanna sleep with anyone, I don't even wanna LOOK at anyone! I thank you all for coming, but your time, has sadly been completely and totally wasted." Renji exclaimed, lifting the arm with the empty bottle up and smashing the glass on the ground.

Billions of pieces flew everywhere. Renji stared at it and his mouth twisted into a huge smile.

"HAA! Well, I guess that leaves the kitchen off limits already!" Renji yelled, his sense worsening.

Ichigo quickly pushed Renji away from the crowd and into his room.

"Renji. WHAT THE HELL. YOU'RE GOING TO CRUSH MY SISTER. She worked so hard with planning this. AND YOUR'E-"

"I'm WHAT? ENJOYING MY PARTY?"

Renji's eyes pierced Ichigo's in a stare down.

"Fine. If that's what you want, then fine. I'll ask everyone to leave. But YOU'RE going to be the one to ask my sister to leave, cuz that, I WON'T do."

Ichigo stormed out of the room, mad as hell. Renji could hear people whispering from behind the door.

_iWhat are you doing Renji_? He thought to himself.

Renji plopped himself face first on his bed, letting his face get buried in his pillow. He grabbed it and hugged it with both of his hands. He let a few painful tears fall; the ones he had been struggling to keep in since that one day his love was forced away. He didn't understand why all of the sudden, he let it get to him. He had been surpressing his emotions for such a long time, that maybe when he finally talked about it again, it triggered something inside of him. Something that turned his "mad man" switch on and drove him crazy. His heart started to ache, and he actually missed the man. It had been all that long ago, but he still remembered his face perfectly. Even his scent still lingered in his brain, whirling around and threatening to haunt him for the rest of his life.

_Fuck my birthday_. Renji thought.

Renji was so lost in his thought about the man, that he eventually fell asleep.

When Renji woke up, he found a note on his bed. It was from Ichigo.

_Hey man. Look, i'm sorry about everything. I don't hold it against you. Unfortunately you fell asleep, so I was the one who had to kick my sis out. You owe me for that. I really don't want to wake you up, you need to sleep the alcohol off. So, i'm going to the movies. Prolly going to see that new Johnny depp movie. Don't get jealous. Catch ya later._

Renji smiled from ear to ear at what was underneath the note. It was a tiny blue box with a green ribbon wrapped around it.

"Aw shucks Ichigo."

Renji opened it, and inside was a 20% off coupon for Spring Creek Barbeque.

"WOW. He better give me a real gift when he gets home." Renji mouthed.

Renji looked at his watch. It was only 9:20. He had been asleep for only an hour.

_What the hell am I going to do with two more hours to spare_? Renji thought, getting off the bed and stretching.

Renji took off his shirt, and let his long red hair down. He might as well get comfortable while he was doing nothing. All of the sudden, he heard the door open. It startled him, but he figured it must have been Ichigo coming home early for some reason.

"H-Hello"? An unfamiliar voice called out from the living room.

Renji's eyes went wide and he ducked behind his bed and grabbed the first thing he saw for self defense. A hockey stick. Renji slowly crawled to the door of his room, peeking underneath it to see a set of unfamiliar shoes walking around his apartment.

"There was supposed to be a birthday party here. I see a cake. I know i'm an hour late, but has everyone gone already?"

The voice sounded calm. Too calm for somebody who didn't even know what was going on. Renji figured the guy was safe, since he knew about the birthday and wasn't pillaging the apartment. Renji got off his knees, fixed his hair, and made sure his jeans were falling around his waist right. Then he opened the door.

"Hey. Look i'm sorry but the party has been cut sho-"

Renji found himself looking into the eyes of someone who looked exactly like the man he had slept with on his 19th birthday party. His same dark eyes piercing Renji's heart.

"Do I, know you?" Renji asked, almost inaudibly.

His face went blank, and no emotion could be shown or found. Renji just stared, as if he was in outer space. The man looked perplexed.

"You look, alot like somebody I once knew in the past. But, alas, I know he couldn't be you." The gorgeous man said, not moving a muscle.

It was nothing but an awkward silence inbetween the two men. One, dressed nicely in tight fitting slacks and a dress shirt. The other, wearing worn skinny jeans, his hair messy, and no shirt what so ever. Renji moved one step closer, but not any more. The man just looked at him, pensive. He thought he looked familiar as well.

"Well. Why don't you try me." Renji challenged, still motionless.

His heart began to sink.

_Oh shit. This is the man...It has to be. I've never felt this way with any body but him. It has to be him_. Renji thought, his breathing increasing.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you're him. You just can't be. Your body.." The man looked him up and down, not being modest about it either. "Is so developed. Your hair, is incredibly long, and you have tattoo's-" The man swallowed hard, obviously enjoying the eye candy. "-all over your body."

There was no denying it. This was the man. He spoke just like that. Renji remembered everything about his demeanor.

"I've grown. I work out every day. I've gotten tattoo's, and i've let my hair grow. That doesn't mean, i'm not that man that you're thinking about."

Renji's heart was pouring from his lips.

"Oh my God." The man said, grabbing onto a chair next to him for balance.

"What is your name?" Renji asked, moving closer to the raven haired man.

"Byakuya. Byakuya Kuchiki." He answered.

The words sent chills up and down Renji's spine.

"My name is Renji Abarai, and i've been hopelessly in love with you for four years." He whispered.

"Why did you ask me my name? Wouldn't you know it if you were the man I'm thinking about?" Byakuya asked, his eyes were turning red from how emotional he was getting.

Renji finally released and let his tears fall, each one for the man infront of him. He began shaking his head, as if he too was in disbelief that he had forgotten his name.

"I-I'm sorry. After everything was said and done, the police were on my back, and I-"

"It is you. _It is you_." Byakuya whispered. He too began to let tears fall.

Renji ran to him and let his body crash into his, sending them falling to the ground. Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya and held him tight and Byakuya did the same. Both were sobbing and all you could hear were sniffles and sometimes crying out loud. This time, they were tears of joy.

"Where had you gone? You couldn't have waited for me? I love you!" Renji cryed into Byakuya's chest.

Byakuya put his hand on Renji's head and rubbed it, his tears running down his cheeks.

"I tried. Don't you think I tried dammit? I had asked an officer if I could go back into the house, to talk to you but he refused to let me. I kept asking and asking Renji, but they wouldnt let me. So, I started to charge through them. They ran and tackled me and tried to put handcuffs on me, but I wouldn't let them. I had to see you Renji. Finally, one of them just tasered me, and when I woke up I was in jail for resisting arrest and disorderly conduct." Byakuya managed to say.

Renji smiled hard in Byakuya's chest, and let his tears fall on his long lost love.

"Goddammit, it's been so long. I've missed you." Renji said, stroking Byakuya's face.

Renji managed to stop crying and he hovered over Byakuya. Byakuya just looked at Renji, just like he did all those years ago, and blushed fiercely. Renji smirked.

"It's really good to know, that I still have that effect on you baby." Renji said, putting his hand on his cheek.

Byakuya looked Renji up and down.

"You're already calling me baby..?" Byakuya asked, embarrased.

Renji looked at Byakuya sternly, grabbed the sides of his face, and forced his lips onto his. The sensation that washed over the two was one of pure happiness and euphoria. Their lips moving together made sense to each other, either one turning pink in the face and feeling their hearts fluttering like baby butterflies. Each other's tongues generously hugging the other's, trying to make up for lost years. When Renji pulled away, his eyes were lidded and he was lost in their world.

"Pfft. We were supposed to be married by now." Renji whispered, kissing Byakuya on the forehead.

Byakuya smiled, and squished Renji's body harder on his.

"Renji. Promise me we'll never seperate again. Promise."

Renji could feel Byakuya's heart beating strongly.

"Byakuya I promise with my whole heart and soul." Renji replied.

Renji got off of Byakuya and helped him up off the ground. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, even when walking.

"Who's birthday is it anyways?" Byakuya asked.

Renji smiled and kissed Byakuya.

"It's mine."

Byakuya instantly began to laugh.

"Well than I guess this birthday present is for you then. I didn't really know what Karin meant by a 'gay charm' but-"

"Wait, Ichigo's sister invited you?" Renji asked, bewildered.

"Well, yes. We work together." Byakuya answered.

"Well...I guess I owe her a billion apologies and a million thank you's."

Byakuya smiled and handed Renji a medium sized yellow box. Renji was about to open it when he looked at Byakuya.

"You know. Screw opening this present. I want you." Renji said, seductively.

Renji pulled Byakuya into the bedroom, and he never let him out of his sight since.


End file.
